lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holo
Holo is the wife of Nathan Killian, as well as the mother of Alexander 'Alex' Killian and Kari Killian. But what her children didn't know was that she was Characteristics *'Name': Holo *'Aliases': Goddess of Harvest, Holo the Wise and Mighty Wolf, Holo the Sage Wolf *'Age': Unknown (appears in late teens) *'Hair': Orange Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Red (in both forms) *'Likes': Apples, alcohol, teasing Nathan *'Dislikes': Nathan not accepting her/doubting she's a Spirit, Nathan flirting with other girls, letting her pride get the best of her, anyone hurting her children or family *'Family': Nathan Killian (husband), Alexander 'Alex' Killian(son), Karin Killian (daughter) Appearance Human In her human form, Holo appears as a young girl with long orange/brown hair and red eyes, although she still retains her wolf ears and tail. Due to her trademark ears and tail, Holo often has to wear baggy and thick clothing that hides her unusual features from people, which she dislikes as she adores her tail. Spirit Wolf Form Holo's 'true' form is a giant brownish golden wolf. In her wolf form, her eyes stay red , but her sclera turn yellow, and her fur is the same color as her hair in human form, and she is much larger than normal wolves. In her wolf form she is able to talk through a form of telepathy, and is capable of reaching unimaginable speeds. Background The Spirit and the Human Reluctant Abandonment Reunion After years of absence in the past, Holo returned to Nathan and her family in the present day and after Alex and San were married. However, the reunion would turn bittersweet with the return of the powerful King of Monsters himself, Godzilla. The Kaiju War Personality Holo is smart and confident, though the latter is mostly seen around Nathan (probably because he is the person she is most comfortable with). She is considered to be flirtatious and manipulative towards him, while often mocking his (supposed) thinking and negotiating skills. However, she seems to have a really deep fear of being alone, and having grown fond of Nathan as her company, she nurtures a strong affection for him. She is also seen to feel uneasy about showing him her wolf form, but will do so in order to protect him, even if it means putting her life at risk. She is usually good-humored and talkative. Holo is a bit of an alcoholic, often drinking when having the chance to do so and usually getting drunk because of it, though being somewhat able to sustain her wit. She is also somewhat of a glutton. She often convinces Nathan (usually using her feminine charm) to buy her food, which is usually in large quantities and, at times, expensive. This might just be because she is really a massive wolf and needs the appropriate amount of nutrition. A perfect example of this was when she bought over 80 apples with Nathan's money without his permission (which was the beginning of a large and growing debt with Nathan). Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Relationships Holo's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Brina Palencia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Killian Family Category:Spirits